Bleach: A different path
by TrueInitiative
Summary: With the lusting tide on the horizon he must learn, fight and exterminate all in his way, be it friend or foe regardless. Bleach/Hellsing cross, possible harem fic, dual sword spirits, well, kinda :P
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo glared balefully at the artificial dirt that swept and swirled along the rough grounds of the shattered shaft.

"you fucking_-_" Ichigo began to rant in his mind as a white viscous substance spewed out of his mouth, leading him off into a gurgle as it rushed out of his throat causing him to gag when it forced his uvula against the roof of his throat "_fuck you!"_ he swore in his mind, his vision slowly tinting black at the edges of his vision "**RRAAGH!**" she swept his head side to side, his neck popping and cracking in response to his vicious motions.

"Bakudo 99: Bankin!"

He heard the roar of the assistant behind him and began to sweat as the monstrous frame of the man slammed his calloused fingers into the dirt kicking up dust as he cracked the earth with the collision.

Ichigo watched on as the man did this, his curiosity, despite his fear piqued.

At least until bandages rushed at his bound form.

"oh shi-!" he swore wriggling as bandages burst out of the dust plume toward him, individual strips dancing lunging like the strike of an aggressive viper where they latched onto his pale skin, crawling like a living being, across his face and thereby his eyes first, blinding him and deafening him, leaving him with only the latent sense of smell to pick up the dust particles that soon raced up his nose.

Looking on at the enroachment Tessai grimaced, his features twisting into a scowl as he puffed up his chest and weaved several hand signs in response to the bloating reiatsu within the orange haired boy "Bakudo 99: Second song!" weaving his reiatsu once more he formed several hundred, of what looked like foundation rods.

"Hundred serial bolts!"

The rods flew at the wrapped boy pinning him to the floor with their power while they sapped at his overwhelming reiatsu.

Tessai breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow "thank god" he muttered as he watched the now still boy with a critical eye.

A hollowfying shinigami was dangerous after all, evidenced by the vizards of old and their actions after they had hollowfied.

* * *

Up on the ridge of the shattered shaft the one and only Kisuke Urahara stood pensively, his entire frame stiff with worry as he peered down into the murky depths of the shaft "c'mon Ichigo, your dad will kill me if he finds out I've done this, even worse if you fail..." he bit down on his lip and gripped the curved hilt of Benihime to dispense of his worry"

"**GRROAAAH!"**

A hollowfied roar shook the basement as the spirit particles that reinforced the ceiling rained down on them gently "Tessai, use the final song!" he called out as he received an echoing grunt of confirmation from the hulking man who sat stern in front of the transforming beast.

"Bakudo 99: Final song: Full ban great mount!" clapping his hands together bright blue particles of energy rose from his body, tracing the outlines of a great steel cube a hundred feet above the rim of the shattered shaft where it quickly began to fill in with metallic glossy black "ORAH!" flaring his spiritual pressure, Tessai increased the pressure on top of the cube, negating the anti gravity effects that his own power was exerting on the bottom causing the massive creation to drop suddenly, creating a pressure wave as it entered the shaft that pushed Kisuke back a foot before it collided with the back of the hollowfied boy with a deafening...

BOOM!

Watching once more Tessai made sure the boy was fully bound before he resumed waiting, letting his mind wander to pass the time.

Sighing once more Kisuke turned on his heel and began over to the small area where he poured himself some tea.

"_Let's see how you handle this Ichigo_" he thought sipping the earl grey and savouring its small amount of splendour.

* * *

Within the soul of Ichigo

The orange haired boy free fell helplessly through his soul, watching carelessly with blank eyes as crumbling buildings passed him by.

"**fascinating is it not**" rolling his eyes over he stared at the newcomer, taking in his appearance.

The most eye catching piece of clothing was the long, tattered, blood red trench coat with ripped coattails, second was the custom butler suit underneath, with a black, button up shirt and white collar long sleeve shirt. Third was his pitch black trousers to match his attire, carefully tucked into knee high boots.

"**the lack of emotion while in the soul** **absolutely fascinating**" the shark like grin on his pallid features revealed smooth, bone white fangs that curved down elegantly to below the lower lip giving him a smooth, but aggressively dangerous appearance.

"it's because of the lack of chemical activity, the brain is separate from the soul and cannot interfere" his voice was emotionless, almost disembodied.

"**ah yes, the wonders of science, when was it developed, almost a century ago?" **the smile was wide, mocking.

"why are you here?" rolling his eyes up the teen stared into the bloody crimson eyes that glinted with bloodlust.

"**ah yes, the whole reason we are here, isn't it" **the being tilted his head "**you wish to regain your power**?" Ichigo nodded "**well**" the being waved his right hand carelessly as a slight aura of wisping black energy swirled from his fingers causing several hundred white boxes to fade into existence around them "**find your power within these boxes, and retrieve us master" **The Orange haired by blinked "us?" he questioned as the man grinned "**oh yes; us Ichigo, us"** he faded and left Ichigo to fall freely in between the boxes "these boxes are fragments of my soul, these are my human fragments, white, pure" he muttered "my shinigami fragments are red, like with the spirit ribbons stained with the blood of evil" setting his feet on a box he pushed off through the rain of cubes, his spirit energy and instincts lighting the way.

"here".

Seeing a blood red box hidden among the many he reached forward, noting the incoming ground and ripped open the box his hands clasping for the gun and two swords.

"OOF!" he hit the ground below him with a grunt, the impact not as painful as he deduced it would be, instead the impact was like one would feel after he scraped his knee "hm" standing slowly he focused his attention on the now 2 figures in front of him, instead of the scraggly black hair the man he'd met had this one had short blonde hair, green eyes and a small amount of facial hair, the man wore bland priest robes, modified for quick movement, but still with the purple cloth to recognise him as the father of a church.

"May I know who you both are?" Ichigo questioned, setting down the weapons at his feet in favour of looking at the two who grinned "you already know our names, young master, look within yourself, and find out" coaxed the blonde haired man who nodded over to the other "but for now, call the black haired one Alucard, and me" he grinned, his circular glassed glinting as the light reflected off of them ominously "call me Anderson".

* * *

Outside of Ichigo's soul

Outside of the boys soul Tessai sweated as a funnel of black energy enveloped Ichigo from underneath the weighty cube that held him down "I better get out of here" the man stood up and thrust a perfectly measured amount of power down toward his feet to push himself off the ground and into the air where he repeated the action, hopping gently from one place to another until, finally, he reached the rim of the shattered shaft where her fell to one knee and panted lightly exhausted from bearing the spiritual pressure that Ichigo put out "Owner dono, I couldn't hold him, down any longer, he's breaking the binding effects of the bakudo 99: Bankin" Urahara nodded and placed a calloused hand on his subordinates right shoulder "I'll handle him" the blonde tipped his bucket hat forward, concealing his guarded gaze from the man who nodded and appeared in front of the 2 children who hid behind his legs.

"now Ichigo" Urahara started, his shoulder muscles tensing as the reiatsu at the bottom of the shaft began to drop "let's see what your made of" A grin spread across his face as he reached down and clasped at the curved hilt of his concealed zanpaktou in anticipation.

**BOOM!**

A mass of writhing black energy erupted from the jagged shaft throwing plumes of dust into the air obscuring everyone's view.

"W-What's happening" Jinta attempted to peer past Tessai's leg and through the plume but to no avail.

"It begins" the bucket hat blonde muttered, elegantly drawing his faithful partner and leaning onto his back leg, sword positioned for a horizontal stab in preparation.

**CRUNCH!"**

The entire company flinched as the sound of bone being crushed and ground sounded from the plume.

"_Is that you, or the hollow I wonder, Ichigo"._

Channelling his crimson reiatsu down his blade he prepared his infamous 'scream' attack and watched critically for the slightest hint of a hollow.

As the dust cleared it revealed a very different Ichigo than before.

Where the teen had once donned a traditional Japanese Shihakshou he now wore in place a dark crimson trench coat with strips of dark purple leading down from the collar to stop just shy of his abs.

The trench coat partially concealed his rather formal attire of a dark black tuxedo "Urahara" Ichigo growled blowing upwards into his hair with a curled lip to disperse the remaining mask fragments that fell to the floor, joining the rest of their broken brethren.

"you _fucking_ bastard!"

A gun, plated in silver and emblazoned with intricate designs was ripped from its holster within his cloak and brought to bear at the scientist who looked rather like a kid in a candy store that had found his favourite flavour "interesting, very interesting".

A red light began to gather within the gun, the only hint of a warning that Urahara received before he yelped and ducked his head, dodging the blast of black energy that tore past his face.

"What was that for!" he cried turning tail and sprinting away comically while Ichigo remained in place, the end of his gun smoking slowly from the discharge.

"_What was that?_" Ichigo questioned his spirits "and what's with this attire?" he muttered as, within his mind Alucard grinned, even with the calloused hands of Anderson wrapped around his throat.

"_It's my shikai boy, the initial release of my power, your change in attire is attributed to both my shikai and Anderson's combining"._

He nodded and gripped his gloved fist, bringing his right hand to bear before his face "interesting" he reiterated Urahara's words and dropped the appendage to his side once more, focused on getting revenge on the blonde bastard that dare meddle with him.

He blinked.

"_What was that?_" he mentally communed as in response Alucard and Anderson seemed to take a slightly sheepish approach to the question.

"_we may have altered certain aspects of your personality to emulate one of the most prodigious leaders we know of_" Anderson answered as Ichigo nodded "_I will forgive you this once, but do it again without my consent_" he gripped his fist tightly eliciting a gruesome popping noise.

Getting the point the spirits nodded.

* * *

Shaking his head mutely he turned his attention to the hiding shopkeeper "come out Urahara" he charged another shot into his gun, the barrel once more lighting with burning black energy that seemed to condense as he charged more and more of his power into its chamber "this is revenge Kisuke" silently he released his hold on the power inside the barrel, finger pulling back on the trigger as the hammer of the gun retreated slightly then charged forward, colliding with the back of the weapon releasing an enormous charge of black energy that descended upon the hiding Urahara like the almighty smiting of god.

"Nake Benihime!"

Releasing his shikai Urahara crouched behind his bloodmist shield in order to take the brunt of the impact.

The shot ripped through the boulder like a knife through butter, continuing on to collide with Urahara's shield in a battle of forces.

Offence vs defence.

Bullet vs shield.

Eventually the bullet pushed forward, expending it energy in a piercing strike that lifted Urahara from his feet and shot him backward through the air, propelled by the dark energy.

Seconds later Urahara collided with the basement wall with a calamitous.

**BOOM!**

Shunpoing away Tessai rushed to the man's aid, a healing kido already in effect proved when his hands were illuminated in an intense emerald green light that seemed to seep off of his fingers and flow down into the bruised man's body.

"Ugh, what hit me!" Kisuke shook his head slowly, cradling it gently with his right hand.

"Ichigo did Urahara dono" the tank of a man pulled a roll of bandages from his pouch on his shopkeeper apron and began to dress Kisuke's chest "you need to be more careful Urahara dono, if you hadn't activated your blood mist shield that would have killed you" the blonde man grimaced and reached down to prod his most likely broke ribs, wincing he pulled his probing digit away violently and let Tessai pick him up to awkwardly sling him over his broad shoulder.

* * *

"You dont look too good" Ichigo made the snarky comment in good taste, his small amount of humour shining through.

It wasn't appreciated by the scientist who glowered at him "you broke several of my ribs so no comments" Urahara pointed his blade that dangled from his loose fingers at the, somehow strutting teen "please, put the sword down" he displayed his amusement through his mirthful, if cold eyes, sheathing his elegant pistol back in its holster that was tucked inside the shadow of his coat.

* * *

Watching from afar Yoruichi sat cross legged on a rounded spire of stone, sharp yellow orbs carefully tracking the teen's movements with unnatural attentiveness.

"You interest me Kurosaki, you interest me a lot...

* * *

Orihime scowled, the look unnatural when used on her smooth features "it's not enough" she muttered, looking down and clenching her fist "he won't notice me at this rate" she gritted her teeth and looked down, darkness shrouding her face as she raised her lip in a snarl revealing a lengthy canine that glistened with saliva "but one day you will, and I will be yours" she smiled, eyes flashing from deep, endless blue to a fiery crimson with a needle thin pupil.

"Ichigo sama"

* * *

Like a wraith he navigated the back alleys of Karakura town, his knowledge gathered and stored deep into the crevices of his mind via his time as a lone thug back in his yester years "Ichigo, you better be improving, retrieving Rukia Kuchiki will not be easy" he muttered, his right arm of the giant bubbling into existence, solidifying into a menacing black muscled sleeve with crimson archaic designs reminiscent of a hollow.

"HAGH!"

He roared as he thrust his fist forward a beam of blue reishi bursting from his knuckles and racing forward, ripping through the mask of the first hollow that dared stand in his way

"you'd better be ready"

* * *

Making his way away from Urahara shoten Ichigo let a simple smile onto his features, disarming, and unassuming in its objective. As he reached the end of the wide alley that housed the shop he glanced either side of himself, checking his peripheral vision he affirmed the lack of traffic before stepping across the road slowly and leisurely

"hm"

He turned left and began down the street toward the traffic lights, a rough gait representing his posture, one of a person who was experienced, but out of practice.

Turning right onto his home street he brought his hand to his chin and cupped it softly, nail scraping against the hairs on his chin as he gently swung the door to the clinic open, stepping through and letting it close behind him.

"I'm home!"

* * *

**Yo how's it going, this is really just a fic that came to my mind as an idea and I thought 'fuck it might as well' so here it is, a bleach/hellsing crossover that is all style and if in future I can't be bothered, no substance, hope you enjoy.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo yawned lightly throwing his arms to his sides as he stretched his body while rising from under his quilt.

"mnyah" he reached up to his shoulder and gripped it tightly while tilting his head to the other side, eliciting several cracking noises as his bones popped and ligaments stretched, ready for the most likely stressful day "hn" twisting his body he slid his legs out from under the covers and slouched, breathing deeply for a few seconds with closed eyes before he stood up and gripped his fists tightly, the bones creaking under his grip "better" he muttered, padding across the room to retrieve his bathrobe from where he pulled open the door and, after shifting an abundance of spiritual energy to the soles of his feet to quiet his footsteps he meandered down the hallway to the bathroom where he slipped the door open and scanned the room for anyone. Finding nobody he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Timeskip (10 Minutes)

* * *

He stepped out of the bathroom, the door shutting behind him showing his robe clad body, the only addition being the fluffy white towel that hid his lower body.

"ICHIGGOOO!"

Upon hearing the cry he ducked instinctively, letting his father fly several feet over his head.

The sound of glass smashing soon followed along with a comical cry of pain that brought a light smirk to his face.

"Serves you right"

He slipped down the hallway and back into his bedroom, the well-oiled hinges of his door making no sound as he opened it, then shut it behind him.

After getting dressed he quietly descended the stairs with his school bag bore in one gripped hand and his slate grey blazer clasped in the other.

Making his way over to the nearest wooden chair that sat at the dining table Ichigo smiled softly at his sisters back as the small girl hummed while cooking. Deciding to have some fun he silently pushed the chair back and, in a silent, almost effortless show of grace slid across the pine flooring to stand behind Yuzu who reached to her right and flipped a pancake without looking while her other hand spread some cooking oil on a pan in preparation for another type of dish.

Nearing her back he chuckled in his head, getting the same from Alucard and Anderson who, upon looking at his short term memory discovered the content of his small prank he would soon play upon his little sister.

Setting his head right next to hers he chuckled out loud.

"Good morning Yuzu" he thrummed, looking down at her cooking "mmm pancakes and rice, nice".

"EEK!" Yuzu panicked and swung with the burning hot pan she had in her hand, striking her older brother smack bang in the nose and sending careening into the wall behind.

Blinking for a few seconds Yuzu processed what had just happened, looking between the deadly frying pan she wielded in her right hand and the crumpled form of her older brother who moaned in pain on the floor several metres behind her.

Taking a few more seconds she eventually understood what had happened and developed a tick mark that pulsed on her fore head as she stalked over to her brother with wide eyes and dilated pupils that were made even more menacing as the light shone off of her sclera in a glowing red light (I dunno) "Ichi nii!" she growled, stalking over to the retreating teen, her form slightly slouched as she raised her pan above her head, the metal glowing as her aura fuelled into it turning it into the weapon of doom so wielded by many women (don't hurt me!")

CLANG!

"No Yuzu, what are you doing no!" Ichigo cried as she brought the pan down once more on the raising lump on his head.

CLANG!

"STO-CLANG!"

"Yuzu that hurts no, NO, NOOO-CLANG, CLANG, CLANK!"

Yuzu stared at her bent saucepan with an expression of sorrow "I need a new pan now!" she whined as she turned away and made her way back to the stove, throwing the saucepan over her shoulder without a care, seemingly not hearing the 'CLUNK' as it buried itself in Ichigo's head as he was crawling away pitifully.

"MOTHERFU****!"

* * *

Watching from afar Yoruichi burst out laughing as Ichigo was beaten by his little sister

"Ichi-*cough* you just got *giggle* owned" rolling on her back she clasped her stomach with one hand, beating the roof with the other as she watched the one that interested her crawl out of the kitchen, glancing at his sisters saucepan in fear and terror.

Stifling her giggles she stood up weakly and thrust reiatsu toward her feet, disappearing in a blur of orange and black

What she didn't see as she disappeared though was the woman hidden in the shadows behind her, bearing dark crimson irises that would burn your soul to cinders upon contact.

Chuckling, the woman smirked revealing pearly white teeth that dripped crimson fluid from her canines down past her supple pink lips and down her chin, evidence of her latest meal "my my, what do we have here!" her eyes narrowed to slits as her smile spread into a sharklike grin "you my dear, will be of great benefit!"

Stepping out of the shadows, Orihime licked her lips and swept her fringe to the side with a flick of her head.

"Yes" she hissed, "you will be of great, _great_ benefit" suddenly power coiled around her form, snakes of darkness wrapping across her body and surrounding it in a cocoon before she insides flashed white and the darkness fell away to reveal, nothingness.

* * *

So far things had been running smoothly, Ichigo mused, his plans had been solidifying themselves in his mind giving him a good idea of the outcomes and repercussions that may occur, unfortunately there may be a extenuating factor, evidenced by the report on tv that described an attack that upon explanation by his resident vampire expert and dare he say it, vampire father (as in the one that gave him his power) seemed like a vampire attack, the torn out jugular vein, the broken arms and missing legs "It seems somebody was hungry" he mused flicking his wrist in a lazy movement causing the trash can he stepped past to fly down the alleyway and collide with a hobo that shook his head clear of stars and "YOUR FUCKING-" his rant was cut off as he looked down and saw a jar of light brown paste "mmm peanut butter!".

Arriving at his school he adjusted his trench coat that was in likeness of his spirit form coat and entered the clean establishment that stood imposingly compared to the small string of shops standing at each side.

Once he was in he quietly noted the changed expressions of his fellow students, before, they would have stayed out of his way, avoiding his oppressing aura like it was the bubonic plague, but now…

"Is that you Kurosaki Kun?"

"God your hot, go out with me?"

"You seem paler, shall we go and sunbathe some time?"

Sighing in annoyance he pushed through the crowd that had magically gathered around him and made his way to his assigned classroom.

Once at his assigned classroom he slid the door open and turned, looking down at the same time to see a long auburn haired girl attached to his leg "_like a leech_" he thought, using his superior strength to pluck her off of his leg and drop her on her ass outside the door that he shut behind him as he turned and made his way to his seat, dropping his bag and shrugging off his trench coat.

Feeling several dozen curious yet slightly disturbed stares penetrating the back of his skull he turned and saw the entire class staring at him.

Waiting a few seconds for somebody to say something he shrugged "what, she was really clingy"

AAAAANNNND everyone faceplanted.

Throughout the school day Ichigo zoned out, the lessons boring to him and sending him back to the consideration of the variables for his plan.

Just meters across from him Orihime turned her head to glance at him out of the corner of her eye "_Ichigo kun_" noticing her stare Ichigo looked over, calculating eyes settling on her form, stripping her bare, assessing her, subduing her, oh god, she was getting horny just thinking about it. Blushing she let out a quiet gasp as heat flashed though her, fogging her mind with perverted thoughts.

Her plight was not missed as Ichigo identified the rubbing of her legs and smirked, tapping his pencil to get her attention before he raised an eyebrow in apparent curiosity, while aiming for a blush of course.

What he didn't expect was Orihime to smile back while she, uh, sorted, yeah that's right, sorted herself out under her desk.

With both eyebrows now raised he tilted his head in confusion as she smirked, timing it so, when the teacher wasn't looking she dropped the bottom half of her jaw and snaked an extended tongue around a bloody canine.

Kudos to his fortitude, Ichigo didn't react bodily and blinked, turning his head back to the front desk causing Orihime to chuckle, the message clear as daylight to her.

"_We'll talk later_"

* * *

Watching the altercation from outside the window Yoruichi's eyes narrowed at the exchange of silent words.

"What was that?" Yoruichi muttered seeing Ichigo become interested in Yoruichi for several seconds before he turned away as if nothing happened.

She almost fell out of the tree she stood on when Orihime turned her head to look out of the window and smirked directly at her, mouthing something that cause her eyes to narrow to slits in anger.

"_He's mine, stay out of it, kitten"_ her gripped fist shook in anger at the audacity of the teen sat not 10 feet in front of her, but she couldn't do anything without Ichigo being taken from her by that, bitch.

It was time to plan.

After returning to Urahara Shoten Yoruichi returned to her cat form as she wandered into the shop, her fur flaring in anger as even Tessai avoided her, carefully placing himself on the other end of a sweet stall as she stalked past.

Leaping onto the decking she shifted the rice paper door with her reiatsu and stopped in front of her bucket hatted friend.

"Kisuke, I need your help"

* * *

**Not long enough? Well fuck I don't care, this shit was hard to make, my brain is being fucked by my work but I don't give up on fics easy so be thankful.**

**On another, brighter note, I updated YAY, at least I have some kind of plot to go on now (thank god for that) because chapter one was literally just a mind drabble that people for some reason liked.**

**Anyway, I'll be back at some point in future.**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget, give me Ideas on andersons abilities, I NEED ADVICE WITH IT.**

**Yeah.**

**Bye**


End file.
